The Fatal Five
by ferguson97
Summary: Mallick Scott woke up in a sewer with a hangover and no idea how he got there. What he feared the worst was true. He was in a Jigsaw game. It was survival of the fittest and there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight! The Fatal Five arc of SAW V written from the perspective of Mallick Scott, the rich junkie kid. Rated T. One-shot. Completed.


_The Fatal Five_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights or characters of the SAW franchise. They belong to their rightful owners, Lions Gate Entertainment and Twisted Pictures. It's created by James Wan and Leigh Whannel. SAW V specifically belongs to David Hackl. There is no profit being made by this fan fiction.

This fan fiction is rated T for strong violence and strong language. The only thing that could make this M would be if there was sex, but there's not.

**Author's Note**: Yep, finally a fan fic that isn't Total Drama. I had writer's block, so I figured that I might as well write this. Anyway, this takes place during SAW V and is the Fatal Five arc, specifically through Mallick Scott's point of view. He was my favorite character in the group, so I figured... why not?

...

...

...

* * *

When I woke up my head hurt like hell. My eyes opened slowly and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw where I was. Instead of my comfortable bed in my penthouse I was in some shithole. I felt around my body to make sure nobody took my fucking kidneys or something like that. There was something around my neck. What the hell was going on here?

The first thing I heard was two women talking.

"What is this?" one woman's voice squeaked. She sounded scared, but could you really blame her?

Another woman's voice piped up. "Hey, don't move."

Holy crap, she put us here!

The first woman asked, "What did you do to me?"

Okay, maybe she _didn't_ do anything. Then who the hell did?

"I didn't do anything," the second woman replied, just as scared.

We definitely didn't have a threesome, I can tell you that. If we did, we'd be in my comfortable bed in my penthouse like I said. Seriously, what the fuck was going on here? Oh my god... I knew where I was...

"Jigsaw," I blurted out. What else was there to say? It was fucking obvious.

"What?" a woman asked.

I groaned. "I knew this was going to happen to me! This is what he does!"

I grabbed at the collar around my neck and tried to pull it off. It was no use; the thing was on pretty damn tight. Fuck! I'm gonna die!

A third woman spoke up. Jesus, how many people were here? "No, it's not Jigsaw. He's dead. Haven't you watched TV lately?"

Is she fucking serious? Yeah, he's dead, but he had accomplices. Has _she_ watched TV lately?

Everyone around me started getting up, but I couldn't bring myself to. I don't know if I was too scared or if Jigsaw had sedated me and made me weak, but I just couldn't. At least I was able to see the others. There was one other guy and three girls. One girl was blonde, another was black, and the third girl was a brunette. Holy crap, I know the guy! It's Charles! He doesn't know me though.

In response to the brunette girl, the black girl said, "Yeah, well whoever it is, they're watching us."

She pointed to a small camera in the ceiling corner. How the hell was that thing working?

"To make sure we follow the rules," the brunette woman muttered.

"Which are what?" the blonde woman asked.

Enough of this shit. I pulled at my collar again, but it was still not coming off. What the hell is this thing made of?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Charles said, "Unless you want your head to pop off like a dandelion."

"How do you know what?" I asked nervously.

"Because I have eyes," he replied. Was that supposed to be a joke since he had glasses? "One pull pin starts the timer for all of us."

We all looked over at some weird timer on the wall. It was a regular old kitchen timer.

"You don't want to do that unless you know how it works, now would you?" he asked. Wow, I never knew he was this fucking condescending.

I gulped. "You're starting to freak me out, dude."

I heard loud static, like from a radio or a TV or something. I looked in the front of the room, like everyone else did. It _was _a TV. Some weird puppet thing appeared on the screen. I guess that was Jigsaw's "thing" so that nobody knew his identity... or whoever his new accomplice is, I guess.

"Hello and welcome," the puppet said. It was Jigsaw's voice Well, not his real voice. He had changed it on a computer or something. I guess the accomplice did too, but it sounded _just_ like his distorted voice. I recognized it from the thousands of times I heard it on TV. The police recovered a lot of tapes for people who played his sick little games.

The tape continued. "From birth you've all been given the advantages of few others. Yet through poor moral decisions, you've used these advantages to selfishly further only yourselves at the expense of others." Who the hell does Jigsaw think he is, judging me? I'm not _that_ selfish! I just look out for myself!

"Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test," the tape said. "Today five will become one with a common goal of survival. You're all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors."

Razors? I looked behind me. Holy shit! There was a huge fucking blade behind me. Oh god...

"The only way to remove the collar is with the key from the glass boxes on the pedestals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve a key, the sixty second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to this situation, your life long instincts tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin."

I heard a loud beep. I looked above. Another timer, this one was digital, started. It started counting down from fifteen minutes. What was that for?

Well, I might as well say the obvious. "Somebody has to die."

The black woman didn't agree with me. "No, no it says don't listen to your instincts. That means don't go for the keys."

Is she fucking nuts?

"Are you fucking nuts?" I asked her in disbelief.

The blonde woman seemed to be smart and agreed with me. "How are we supposed to live if we don't go for the keys?" At least someone around here is smart!

"Maybe it's testing our endurance?" the black woman suggested. Okay, is she going to help at all?

Charles spoke up again. "We've got to move. That timer is connected to those jars."

The brunette woman argued, "No it didn't say anything about those jars. They could be nothing."

"They're nail bombs," the blonde woman said quickly, "homemade, probably C4."

I stood up quickly. "How the fuck do you know that?" She knew too much, she put us in here!

Before she could reply, _Charles_ did. "She's a fire inspector. She's seen all kinds of demented shit."

"How do you know me?" the blonde woman asked, scared.

He didn't say anything. Is he fucking serious?"

"Hey man, she's asking you a question," I said firmly. "How do you know her?"

Again, he didn't say anything. Is he _fucking_ serious?

"How do you know her?" I snapped. "Answer me!"

The brunette woman decided to step in. "Look, let's just keep our cool, okay? We can figure this out."

"We're all here for a reason," the black woman declared, "okay, and we're all connected, as the message said. Just think." She turned to the brunette woman. "What did you do?"

"You go first," the brunette woman said almost as little too quickly.

She didn't say anything. Nobody was going to own up to the shady shit they've been doing. I sure as hell wasn't.

I moaned and rested my head against the metal post.

"We're all born with advantages," the black woman said, "right? That means we're all from money."

I raised my hand nervously. Yeah, my parents were fucking rich. That wasn't enough of a reason to put me in this thing. So I don't really spend the money they sent me wisely, so what? It's my life. Well, they _did_ cut me off... but why is another story.

"I'm not," the blonde woman admitted.

"And neither am I," Charles said.

Since the brunette woman didn't say anything, I assumed she was too. And the black girl brought it up, so she obviously was. But that wasn't all of us, so that wasn't it.

"Yeah, nice fucking try, Nancy Drew," I said sarcastically.

The black woman scoffed and faced me. "Well, then what does it mean?"

How the fuck should I know?

"We all did something wrong," the blonde woman told us, "with an advantage we were given from birth. That doesn't have to mean money."

I turned to Charles. "What are you not telling us? Huh? You know about her, what do you know about the rest of us?"

He didn't say anything.

Now I was _really_ pissed. "Would you fucking talk to me?"

"Relax," Charles said angrily.

"I AM FUCKING RELAXED!" I yelled.

Charles rolled his eyes. "It's a game, tweaker!" What the hell is a tweaker? "Get it? The less you know about me, the better. The reason why you fucked up your charm existences is pretty obvious to everyone isn't it?" He violently grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve, showing my scars.

I pulled my arm away, angry and embarrassed. "Fuck you fuck you," I hissed, flipping him off.

"Been playing with matches again, have we?" he asked in a cocky voice.

That tears it. "Fuck all of you and your fucking plan!"

I ran straight for the box. These people obviously didn't give a shit about me, so why should I give a shit about them? I dove to the ground and I heard the pin snap. That meant the timer started. Fuck, I better hurry or I'm fucking dead.

I was desperately crawling on the ground and then I was pulled back violently. What the hell?! Charles, who was next to me, was pulling very hard on his rope. He managed to make it all the way to his glass box? No fucking way! I continued to struggle to get past my little post. Charles took off his coat and smashed the glass box to grab his key.

The black woman took off her coat too, getting the right idea. By now the brunette woman had reached her box. She didn't have a coat, so she used her shoe to break it. I was finally able to pull myself closer to my box. Thank god! Now I was close enough to it to reach it. I got pulled back a bit further. Shit! I quickly kicked the glass box and it shattered. The key fell out, but went forward.

Fuck!

There was no way I was going to reach it now. I grabbed the box and pulled myself up. I pulled myself over the box and to the other side. The poor blonde woman was pulled back. I grabbed my key from the little pile of glass shards. I put the key in the lock of my collar and got it open. Yes! I was going to live!

I looked to my right. The black woman, brunette woman, and Charles all managed to get their collars off too...

But the blonde woman didn't.

The timer rang and all of the collars were pulled back. The blonde woman went with her collar. Holy fucking shit she lost her fucking head! She was dead! Shit!

Her body fell to the ground and then her head did a few seconds later. Oh god, I was going to be sick. And judging by the sounds the others were making, they would be too.

A large metal door unlocked by itself. How the fuck does that happen? And then it opened. I was going to rest for a few seconds before getting out. I looked at the timer and I still had plenty of time before the timer went off. I leaned against my pedestal and took a deep breath.

"Unless you want to be shredded when those nail bombs go off," Charles spoke up, "I suggest we move on."

We still had like twelve minutes, what was the rush?

He seemed to be in a hurry and quickly walked out the door. The black woman followed him. Whatever, I'm resting.

The brunette woman didn't go out yet. She went to where she was tied before and grabbed her key. Then she grabbed Charles and the black woman's key from the ground, and then she took my key right from my hands. Um, you could _ask_ before you take, lady. Then she used her shoe to smash open the glass box that the dead woman was supposed to open. She grabbed the key out.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Being smart," she replied. And then she left. I might as well leave too.

* * *

I went through the door and was about the close it when everyone started fucking yelling at me.

"Not yet!" Charles shouted. Was that _fear_ in his voice? Well duh, he _was_ in a deadly situation.

Jesus Christ, you could have been a bit calmer about that, Charles.

The brunette woman was a lot kinder and more rational about explaining why the door should be open. "Don't close the door, it'll set off the timer," she explained. Thank you for being a ration, kind, smart person, brunette lady! Now if only Charles and the black woman could be more like you! But how could she know that it will set off the timer?

"Do you know that for sure?" I asked her.

"It's an educated guess," she replied. That was good enough, I guess.

The black woman turned to us. "What we need to do is figure out who everyone is."

No, what we need to do is get the fuck out of here!

The brunette woman seemed to agree with the black woman. "Alright, well we know that the dead woman worked for the fire department."

"Not anymore," Charles said, "she got canned a month ago."

Wait, _what_?

"How the fuck do you... how the fuck do you know that?" I yelled. Oh my god, maybe he _did_ do this to us. "You're responsible for this shit? She had her fucking head cut off! I'm going to close the door," I threatened. "I'm going to close the fucking door!"

"Just be quiet," the brunette woman said firmly.

Fine.

"Please," she said sweetly.

Well, now that you said _please_.

She turned to the black woman and asked her, "Okay, what's your story?"

The black woman looked to the side. "I work for the Department in City Planning."

"Married? Kids?"

She shook her head. "No and no; you're turn."

Before the brunette woman could reply, Charles spoke up _again_. "Uh, you're not going to tell them about daddy?"

What the fuck was this guy's problem?

"My dad is... Richard Gibbs."

Hold on... _the_ fucking Richard Gibbs?

"You're one of the cougars?" I scoffed.

Charles, who apparently knew _everything_ continued. "He's been trying to build a new stadium for years. Little did he know all he had to do was wait for his daughter to get a job in City Planning."

I stood up. I pointed my finger at the brunette woman. "And you, what about you? What sort of shady shit have you been up to, hmm?"

The brunette woman replied, "I'm a senior VP for a real estate development company."

"So you're boring too?" I scoffed.

Charles seemed to think that was funny, because he chuckled lightly. I don't know whether he liked my joke or if he was making fun of me. Whatever.

"The Marshboard Group," the black woman said. "You can't get a permit in this town without going to the Department Of City Planning, right?"

The brunette woman gulped and said, "No, you can't."

What the fuck were those two talking about? I don't know shit about real estate.

"What about you?" the black woman asked, turning to me.

There's honestly not much to say. "Uh, no wife, no kids... that I know of." What can I say? I get around a lot. "And no job."

"Trust fund baby," Charles quipped. "Anyone surprised?"

Oh. My. God.

"I'm so fucking sick of your self righteousness, man!" I shouted at him.

The real estate lady turned to Charles. "It's your turn."

"I'm an investigative journalist for _The Herald_," he said as if it was the most important job in the world.

"_The Herald_?" I scoffed. "That's a massive accomplishment, you work for a gossip rag?"

Charles looked up at the ceiling. "Bite your fucking tongue."

"What the hell are in those jars?" the brunette woman asked.

I looked up. Oh god, more fucking bombs? Seriously? I guess it's a pretty tame way to go in comparison to some others. I heard one guy got burned alive!

Charles walked towards the door. "Let's do this fucking thing before the bombs go off."

He closed the door and walked back towards us. I heard a loud beep and then an explosion. Holy shit! But I wasn't dead. It must be in the other room. I was glad I wasn't _there_.

And then of course the goddamn lights went out.

"Fuck!"

Another television turned on. How did we not see that before? The same creepy puppet from before showed up. "Hello and welcome to the next lesson," it said. "These walls hold four chambers. These chambers are for safety. However, to access them a key is needed." What was it with this guy and keys?

"But only three of the keys will fit the locks." Well, that's just _perfect_. "These keys are in the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Move quickly though, because when the clock ticks down the explosives in the corners of the room will detonate. With only three points of safety, which of you will be the odd man out? Make your choice."

Shit.

A timer went off. One minute. FUCK! Fifteen minutes turns into one minute? Well, _that_ escalated quickly!

I grabbed a metal rod that I found in the corner. Convenient, right? I then used it to smash the jars above.

The brunette lady grabbed something from the floor. Did she find a key?

"Fuck! It's blank!"

Nope.

I swung the metal rod up to smash another glass jar when something struck me in the back. I fell to the ground in pain.

Okay, OWW!

"Get your hands off that, you're not going anywhere!" Charles shouted.

He started beating me with the metal rod. What the fuck? What the fuck was this guy's problem?

The black woman decided to help me and grabbed Charles by the arm. "Stop it!" she shouted.

He shoved her to the ground furiously. Dude! Don't shove a goddamn woman, you idiot!

"Get a clue, you fucking bitch, it's survival of the fittest!" Charles shouted.

Then he started smashing the jars above like a maniac. Glass poured down on me, but luckily I was still on my back. I heard the two women talking to themselves about blanks and finding the key. I tried to get up buy my fucking back hurt like hell. They both found one and quickly ran to the chambers and opened them. Oh crap...

I looked to my right and there was the third fucking key! Yes!

... Then Charles stepped on my fucking arm.

"Better luck next time, rich boy," Charles said coldly.

Shit. I was going to die.

Then the black woman came and hit Charles in the back with the same metal rod he used on me. Hell yes! Thank you, thank you!

"Survival of the fittest my ass!" she snapped.

With every ounce of strength I had, I grabbed the key and stood up. I ran to the chamber and quickly used the key to open it and climbed in. I saw that the black woman made her way into her own too. Good! She deserves to live, she saved my life! I'll have to thank her when I get out of this nightmare.

"Wait!" I heard Charles' voice.

And then I heard an explosion.

Quickly, I started to get out of the chamber. I heard the two women talking.

"That guy was an asshole, but he was smart," the brunette woman said. "We could have used him."

Shit, that's right. What the hell were we supposed to do now? As if _I_ knew what the hell was going to happen next.

"Yeah, well someone had to die," the black woman commented coldly.

Wow. That's cold.

"Would you rather it have been you?"

Ice cold.

I finally got out of the chamber and saw Charles' body. Oh my god... I think I'm gonna be sick for real this time. I actually threw up a little. Jesus, his fucking body! You couldn't even identify it! It was all ashes and intestines. And they were all covered in nails! God, I needed to get out of here before I start blowing chucks.

Quickly, I stood up and ran out of the room. I opened the next door and into the next one.

* * *

I saw a bathtub and some electrical cords. Jesus, what was in that tub? It looked like blood or something.

"Great, more bombs," the black woman commented.

Okay, Jigsaw, SERIOUSLY?

The brunette woman spoke up. "Alright, what did you do to get here?"

Shit.

Well, I might as well tell the truth. I mean, what else _could_ it be? I doubt it's not calling the woman I sleep with back. I guess I _have_ to tell them if we are gonna get out of here.

"I... I did something... and a bunch of people were killed... I didn't mean to. They're still dead, so..."

God, it sounds a LOT more awful when I say it out loud.

"That's why you're here?" the black woman asked me.

I nodded nervously. "Yeah..."

"Shouldn't have you gone to jail for something like that?" she asked me bitterly.

Well, I am on death row in a sense, you bitch.

"Nobody else knows," I told her.

She just kept staring at me like I was some kind of monster. I didn't fucking know there were people in there! If I had known, I never would have done it! I'm no murderer!

The brunette woman pointed to the camera. "Somebody does."

Oh god... I'm screwed. Whosever watching this will probably turn it over to the cops. Wait that would get _them_ in jail for kidnapping, torture, and murder... Still, it freaked me out a little bit.

I guess the brunette woman gave the black woman a really bad look, because the black woman scoffed, "I didn't kill anybody, if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't," the brunette woman said. She didn't even have a hint of anger in her voice.

The black woman sighed. "I grant building permits." No shit. "And yeah, some people might have been more deserving than others, but you know what? That's business. So if someone tells you different, they're just stupid... or naive... or both." God, you are a fucking bitch. No way that's all she does.

"Bullshit," I snapped at her. "You take bribes, you're a fucking liar, you cheat people. That's not nice."

"Yeah, well..." she said, turning to the brunette woman. "I'm sure she's not exactly Mother Teresa either."

I resent that. She's actually been nice and calm in this whole situation... unlike you or Charles!

"No, I'm not," the nice lady admitted. "I build condos in one of the most densely populated cities in the country. We don't put up a new building without tearing down a few old ones."

I sighed. "So we're all bags of shit that deserve to be here, that's good. That's great. Fucking great."

The brunette woman looked at me like I'm crazy. "Is that what you think this is? You don't think there's any other connection?"

I shook my head. "No I do. I do. And I don't give a shit, close the fucking door, we have to hear the rules"

Okay, that might have been a little harsh, but I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind right now to care about being polite to someone I barely know.

I walked over to examine the bathtub and one of them closed the door. The TV turned on again. Seriously, how does that even work? I'd like_ my_ TV to turn on as soon as I open the door. It'd save me the trouble of finding the stupid remote. Whatever. I might as well listen to the tape.

"Hello and welcome," the tape said again. "You must all be eager to learn the next important lesson in your transformation. The game before you is designed to bridge the gap between you all. In order to open the five locks on the door out of this room, the five electrical circuits powering them must be closed.

"The only way to do this is to find a way to connect all five cords to the bath water. Close the circuits and the door will open. But you must work quickly for in three minutes, an electrical current will surge through this room, locking the door forever. Who will bridge the gap? The choice is yours."

The TV turned off and I looked at the timer. Three minutes? Shit. Well, it's better than one minute.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered.

I grabbed one of the chords and tried to attach it to the tub. It doesn't reach. How fucking long is this thing? I pulled harder but it's no use. I dropped it and turned to the black woman for an answer.

"It's not gonna reach, how the fuck are we gonna do this?"

She didn't say anything. Seriously? We have to hurry!

"Come ON!" I yell.

The black woman looked at me like I'm a piece of shit and said, "You're gonna get in the tub."

Wait, what?

"And we're gonna connect the five chords to you."

Wait, WHAT?

"Y-you're gonna kill me too?" I asked nervously. She wouldn't really fucking do it, would she?

"Get in," she said again.

Um, that's not gonna happen. "Yeah...I...I'm more of a shower guy I don't think I'm gonna do that right now..."

"GET IN THE FUCKING TUB!"

I flipped her off with both hands and yelled at her, "Fuck you, you bitch. You get in the fucking tub!"

She grabbed a metal rod that I'm guessing she brought from the other room and hit me in the side with it. Okay, OUCH! It hit me hard enough that I fell into the tub. Oh shit, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die. The black woman was about to hit me again and I'm begged for my life that she wouldn't do it.

"No don't do it," I said almost to the point of tears, "please, no!"

The brunette woman had something in her hands and she looked at me. Was she going to join in and kill me too? Well that's fucking great! I can't believe I thought she was nice...

And then she fucking stabbed something into the black woman's neck. The black woman looked at her with fear in her eyes and the brunette woman pulled it out. Holy shit! The black woman fell to the ground. Oh my god, she's fucking dead! Well, she _did_ try to kill me, but I did just witness legit fucking murder!

"You killed her..." I blurted out. "You fucking killed her."

"I didn't trust her," she replied. She bent down and looked at the body.

You could have just knocked her out, you know.

"Jesus Christ, what is it with you two?" I asked, scared.

She stood up and looked me in the eyes. "Just shut up and help me with the body."

I comply and picked up the dead girl from her arms and head side while the other woman picked her up from the feet. We placed her in the tub. Oh, I see what we're doing now.

Quickly, I grab one of the cords and attach it to her arm. Before I could do anything, the brunette woman stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't let your body touch hers."

Right. If I had known paying attention in physics would actually help me live, I would have paid more attention. I carefully attached the circuit to her without touching her. One of the locks unlocked and just to make sure it worked, I took off the clamp. The lock locked again. Yes! I attached the clamp again.

While she was busy attaching the clamps to her feet, I attached the other clamp to her other hand. I picked up the last clamp... but it wasn't a clamp. It was a fucking hook. Great!

"Oh my god, it's a hook!" I informed her.

She stabbed the body in the leg with the cord. What the hell was I supposed to do with mine?"

"Stick it in her head or we don't get out!" she screamed. She sounded terrified. Sparkles were flying like crazy now and I looked at her as I prepared to hook it in the body's head.

"Do it!" she screamed even louder and I did it. I smashed the hook into her head. God, it was so disgusting. Before we could become fried chicken, we both ran out of the room.

* * *

We got into the next room and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw what was in store for us. It was a large table with five slots in it. It looked pretty damn terrifying. There were more nail bombs in the room, I knew it. I didn't even have to look, it was obvious. Every other room had nail bombs in it. I looked back at the table, unable to look away.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, terrified. It was obvious what it was, but I asked anyway.

The woman replied, "It's our next nightmare." It was kind of odd that I didn't know her name yet. Actually, I didn't know the other girls' names either. I only knew Charles' name. But this wasn't really the time to ask.

I looked inside the slots and my heart skipped a beat. Blades. Shit. "There are blades in here," I informed her.

She gasped silently. "It's connected to the door. When the beaker fills up, the door opens," she guessed. It had locks on it, just like the other doors.

"Fills with what?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

She didn't say anything at first. It was completely silent in the room. After a few seconds, she looked into my eyes and said quietly, "Blood. Our blood. I think our arms are supposed to go in there to fill the beakers."

Fuck.

Wait. The beakers won't know the difference of what kind of liquid it is! We could just use the water from the other room! I had to tell her this before we lost our fucking arms.

"Wait...why can't we just use the water from the other room?" Yes! We won't die!

She shook her head. "No, the slots are closed. We have to stick our arm in to keep them open but then they get stuck...we need to close that door."

Eh, it was worth a shot.

"So what?" I asked, even though it was obvious. "We fight to the death and... freedom from the other person's blood?"

She swallowed and I shook my head looking down. Fuck. Enough people died today. I don't want her to fucking die! I don't want anyone to die! Not even Charles or that girl who tired to kill me! Fuck! Fuck! She walked to close the door. Wait! I've got an idea!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" I said quickly. "You still got those keys from the first room?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Yes! "Try one of them on that door!" I pointed to the locked door.

She didn't seem to think it was a good idea. "It won't work."

That's really optimistic. She might be right though. Wait... this one looks different. I mentally gasped. There was a keyhole! "No, no, no, it might. This one has a keyhole."

I guess she saw what a good idea it was because she tried using the keys to open it. She turned around with a sad look on her face. "It's not even the same lock."

Fuck. I looked back at the table. Wait a second... something didn't sit right. Why were there five slots?

"Wait. Why are there five slots in this machine?" I asked her. "Shouldn't there only be one."

"They all would have worked," I heard her say.

I turned to her, confused. What was she talking about? She walked out of the room and I followed her. She was obviously on to something.

Back in the other room, I saw the black woman's body. Shit, she looked disgusting. I looked up at the timer. Forty-five seconds? Fucking shit!

"I don't think this is such a good idea," I told her.

She didn't reply to my question, but continued talking anyway. "The tub wasn't meant for one person", she said, "We were supposed to hold one cable each, and suffer a small shock..."

I tugged at my collar. I didn't like where this was going...

She continued on her little discovery. "...it was meant for five people. They all were, every game!" She looked at me, shocked. Fuck... You don't mean...

"We only needed one key in the first room," she said. "They all worked and any one of them would've opened every collar... the second room the... the three chambers were large enough to fit more than one person... we were suppose to work together so we all survived!" Fuck... We looked at each other.

She sighed. "That's the game!"

"'Your lifelong instincts will tell you to do one thing but I implore you to do the opposite'," I said, repeated what the tape said earlier. "Whoops."

She shook her head. "Big fucking whoops!"

I looked at the clock. Seven seconds left. Shit! We've got to get out of here NOW!

We ran back into the blade table room and closed the door. The locks activated. Just in time too, because I heard the bombs go off in the tub room. It scared the shit out of me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The TV turned on and the same creepy puppet appeared. "Hello and welcome. This journey has been one of discovery and hopefully you discovered the whole is greater than the sum of its parts; the human body, for instance, is an astoundingly endurable creation. It contains approximately ten pints of blood, yet it is still able to operate with just half of that.

"The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to open the door, the beaker must be filled to the marked level, a level that is of no coincidence. This amount can come from any one of you. But that does not matter. What does matter is time. For in fifteen minutes, if the beaker is not filled, the bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever."

Shit.

"So now I ask you: How much blood will you give in order to survive?"

The tape ended and the TV shut off. The blades in the table started spinning. Fuck...

"FUCK!" I screamed. "Fuck!"

The timer started counting down. Fifteen minutes. Shit...

"Alright," the woman said, "so one person can fill the beaker with ten pints of blood and die or two people can fill it with five pints. We can maybe live... What are we gonna do?" I felt so bad for her. She sounded really scared. I mean, I did too, but still.

She rolled up my sleeve and ripped a piece of cloth from her coat and tied it around my arm. Something about circulation. I remember hearing it in biology class. But shit, that was freshman year. Ten years ago? I didn't pay attention anyway, but she apparently did. She had us both take off our jackets. Hell, she knew what she was doing.

I can't believe we both might actually die. Well, there's no use dying with a dirty conscious. Besides, she deserved to know. I might as well confess.

"I lied," I admitted. "I knew the investigative journalist in there and his name is Charles. He was writing a story about what I did."

She looked at me. "What did you do?"

Didn't she remember? I might as well explain. "A dealer gave me an ounce of heroin to burn down an abandoned building. But it wasn't... oh god it wasn't abandoned. There were eight people in there. Eight people... died." I felt so bad about the whole damn thing, I was near to tears.

I continued. "And... and the feds got involved and I got caught, but I made a deal and my dad cut me off. The guy who hired me disappeared and nothing happened, nothing happened!

The woman shook her head. "So that's how she knew me! The woman in the tub... Fire! That's what connects us. The fire inspector who wrote the bogus accident report, the city planner who pushed through the residential permits, the journalist who buried the investigative story, the rich kid junkie who was the patsy, and the real estate developer who set it all in motion."

She... she did what?

"We killed eight people," she continued, "and stole the property and nobody cared."

Is she fucking serious? "Nobody cared?" I scoffed. "Eight people and their families cared. The feds cared." I showed her by burns. "Look at my fucking arm, I cared! I cared!"

"But you didn't face justice," she pointed out. "None of us did."

I don't get it. Why did they all do it? I asked her, "Why... why did they all do it? Wa..was it for money?" She nodded. Oh my god! "This was your plan? You were the one behind it?" She nodded again.

"There was eight people still living in that building. You had to know that!" I yelled at her. "Did you know that?" She nodded.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"You're a monster!" I screamed.

She was nearly crying and I was too. "So are you," she said.

"We both deserve to be here," I said quietly. I fucking did deserve to be here. I took away the lives of eight people!

She didn't reply to me. She tied the piece of cloth around her arm and I adjusted mine. We took a deep breath and approached the table.

Oh my god... just the sound of the saws was making me shake. I turned to her with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't do this! I can't do this alone! Look at me, I can't do this alone!"

"Okay, okay," she said, trying to calm me down, touching my arm.

We didn't do anything for about a minute. Fuck, we were going to run out of time! I looked at her and gulped. "We have to go on three."

She nodded and we both put our arms in the boxes, but they didn't touch the blades yet.

"One..."

We exchanged worried looks. I gulped.

"Two..."

We pushed our hands forward... The blades were millimeters away from my hand...

What the fuck! She didn't have hers in! "Put your hand in the hole!" I yelled at her.

She nodded and put it in. I could see that it was as close to the blades as mine was.

"Three."

I pushed my hand forward and the blades cut into my flesh. Holy fucking shit! Pain! This was the worst pain I've felt in my entire goddamn life! Fuck! FUCK! It was cutting into my bone, oh fuck me! This hurt like a mother fucker! I could barely even describe it without using profanities. Fuck!

We put our arms that weren't in the saws around each other for support. We both became so weak that we set our arms on top of the boxes. Our fingers interlocked and we held hands for support... physical and emotional.

After what seemed like fifty fucking years, I heard a ding and the door opened. The saws stopped. We took our arms out and I fainted on the spot.

Shit, that was an insane dream. My eyes opened and I saw the brunette woman from my dream. We were in a room with a table... aw shit. It was real. At least it was over.

"We did it," she said, "we won."

I lifted up my arm. Oh my... FUCK! It was in half, down the middle, all the way to my elbow. I passed out from shock.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And, that's the end, folks! Sorry for such a long story, but I just felt like I should post it as such. I hoped you all liked it and make sure to review, everyone! The dialogue was taken from the YouTube videos that show the clips. Make sure to thank those who illegally uploaded it. Yay!


End file.
